1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to automotive sun screens, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved automotive sun screen wherein the same is positioned for convenient positioning relative to windshield of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various automotive sun screens of various configurations have been utilized throughout the prior art to effect screening and protection of individuals and contents within a passenger car. The instant invention sets forth a convenient organization that is readily arranged to extend a translucent type sun screen relative to an interior passenger compartment of an automobile. Examples of such prior art devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,515 wherein a sun screen member is extended from normal orientation about a spring roller to an extended position and secured by electro-magnetic means.
Labeur U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,041 provides a sun screen protection member wherein a pull bar permits extension of a sun screen from an underlying compartment, with the pull bar mounted on guide rails at each end thereof.
Pearson U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,174 provides a roller blind for use on automotive vehicles to provide surrounding protection relative to a passenger compartment when the blind is pulled downwardly relative to an associated housing within the passenger compartment.
Gavagan U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,018 sets forth a sun shade assembly adjacent a driver for extension and retraction as desired utilizing a stiffener tape mounted within the screen member.
Lin U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,542 provides a sun visor member mounted relative to a dashboard of an automobile and may be extended relative to the dashboard and secured to a clasp member positioned adjacent the roof portion of the passenger compartment of the automobile.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved automotive sun screen as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problem of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing motorized extension and retraction of the sun screen organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.